conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nolikan/Dictionary
Regular derivations and function words presented in the grammar are not included. Words in brackets are irregular plural forms in case of nouns and irregular 1st person singular aorist in case of verbs. Citation form of verbs is 3rd person singular, present tense Everyday life :ahme - friend :apo - to carry :axcin - boy :axmu - a rough young man :binat - girl :bokra - goal :cara - speak :carag - language :cohra (cohorna) - to run :cuļir - art, craft :daxco - to be ashamed :deco - to find :dexaco - to seek, search :dode - road, way :duro - to fear :elha - to learn :elham - teacher :elhad - pupil, student :gemut - money :ginļe - to wish :haja - to think :heze - to hide :horļir - nightmare :hud - all :huļpa - to know :iboka - to fantasize, think (something) up :ibokaļo - story, tale :korja - to want :jego - to hurt :jilja - to shudder :jolo - to live :jonilo - to die (of natural causes) :jotulo - to beget, conceive :juke - to hunt :jun (jonak) - woman :karazo - to kiss :kene - to give :kumre - to listen :la(ka)dwajim - best friend Short form was used especially by girls, while the long had a more dignified meaning: Ankawidaniš lakadwajim 'a best friend of Ankawidan', was a honorific for particularly loyal soldiers :line - to see :lodo - to can :ļir - dream :ļoka - to close :mahe - drink :mama - baby :mande - eat :mij (mek) - man, person :moke - to open :mulo - to work :muxcob - secret :muyga - to mumble :narja - boat :nawa - trap :ned - child :nerje - to smell :nuda - to wash :ošto - many :oštotan - number :oxpa - to meet :pela - to hold :pexala - to desire :pirna - to have right, to be allowed (to do something) :pulhi - belt :rida - to rejoice :roga - to die (of violent causes) :saģne - to feel :surwa - to wait; to read :šarbe - to love :šilhob - ornament :tiba - to lead :uxo - to cover :uxšal - headscarf (worn by married Nolikan women) :xirpe - to sleep :xiwab - paddle :waje - to forsake :wokob - word :yag - knife :yoca - to call :yoštan - name :zahla (zahalda) - to answer :zala - to sing :zaxtuca - to build :zela - to go :ziwale - to play :ziwalhob - toy :zolika - to plough The human body :korta - head :jiljaļo - brain :šal - hair :hadan - face :xor - eye :elxa - brow :oxkin - ear :nox - nose :cusut - mouth :gi (giwak) - tooth :pilackar - chest :pilac - heart :raģma - breast :lati - arm :latikorta - elbow :janad - hand :janadnan - thumb :biška - belly :homak (plural only) - back :ģamaģ - navel (colloquially also: idiot) :eļga - rib :eļgaše - liver :biškayak (plural only) - intestines :biškawada - crotch :šaxko - posterior :mijhob - penis :junhob - vagina :me (mewak) - leg :goboļo - thigh :mekorta - knee :kašne - calf :suri - foot :zuģ - bone :raxta - muscle :wimajak - male pectoral muscles (lit. strong ones) :axkab - skin :arģa - to sit :karše - to lie :zaxca - to stand :likša - to cry :likšaļo - tear :zoka - to scratch Colors :ari - white :cohun - yellow :hor - black :kelza - blue :mahnod - brown :miyan - dark :oxolza - green :yaraj - red Qualities :aļag - wet :anka - pure :apad - crooked :bar - worthy :behar - dead :cetik - free :core - nice, sweet :datri - noble :dikšini - frivolous, hedonistic :din - wide :dohu - slow :durod - cowardly :durum - fearsome :ec - high, tall :gobod - fat :imraš - hard :jegwaš - cruel :karu - rich :kiša - fresh :kušub - insane :lemya - happy :mahiwaš - drunkard :mal - pleasant (in a sensual way) :malwaš - fun-loving :mandiwaš - glutton :milji - poor :mitwa - similar :mux - dirty :naha - thin, narrow :oļam - holy, sacred :otug - stupid :perdu - ugly :pod - big, great :pirļewaš - heroic :pitwa - eternal :ridawaš - joyous :ruz - evil :salo - naked :samat - lonely :seģe - small :sul - sad :šil - beautiful :šub - fast :šuhad - heavy :tarik - good :toš - equal :wareh - moral, orderly :wimaj - strong :wokobanka - honest, sincere :xacer - straight :yas - young, new :yatwe - wise, intelligent Places :acwir - city :ajat - land, region :aļakar - swamp :bormu - town :bur - settlement, village :dušti - hole :ecan - hill :elhakar - school :hanwekar - garden :hudar - world (sc. the fourth planet of the 61 Virginis system) :kaspi - bed :mendu - house :nadwi - river :nirhob - roof :nudakar - bathroom :pad - sea, ocean[Yoketian pal] :sangehob - chimney :wadakar - basement :zolikar - field Political and military terms :atilbam - ruler, king :bizide - to fight :bizidan - war :bizidhob - weapon :certar - shield :cinge - to threaten :cuma - horde :cumani - barbarian, vandal :girbad - chieftain :ģita - arrow :hadi - enemy :Matwal - a barbarian from the Southern Wilderness :mijwar - nation :mospa - to win :mospaļo - spoils of war :nuxtal - distinctive headgear of Ankawidanian officials [Yoketian nuktał] :nuxtalmek (plural only) - administration, the bureaucratic class :oteb - tyrant [Yoketian ōthep 'king'] :pirļe - heroic deed :pirnadan - right (to something) :podwid - lord :tiliba - to rule :ulixo - to defend :widan - country :wirac - massacre [Yoketian wirawca 'human sacrifice'] :xasib - peace :yagmu - sword Religious and ethical terms :Esax - God :acobim - prophet :alajat - paradise :aribiļ - good spirit :das - mind :dikšimek - pagans (lit. people of frivolity) :horbiļ - demon :jimre - to worship :jimrikar - a place of worship in the Nurkhasibite religion :Kutas - Satan often called horbiļne atilbam - the King of Demons - to avoid summoning him :nur - virtue :šoce - to bless :upaļo - soul :wahawitra - altar :waho - pagan deity :wahomen - pagan temple :warestan - order Used as an everyday word, but also as the divine order of the Universe- also called Hejamwarestan, the Golden Order :ziba - to believe :zibar - truth Family :anwis - younger brother/sister :inam - daughter :karbu - older brother/sister :ļakned - singleton :mabu - grandmother :menor - father :nan (nanok) - mother :uled - son :yazar - grandfather :zaxo - to marry :zaxod - wife :zaxum - husband Animals and plants :uškam - animal :alģiš - wolf :arzu - eagle :cab - fish :durhob - beast, monster :ģar - mouse :hagala - cow :hanwe - flower :hoz - mare :išnan - oak :jiya - sheep :juked - game animal :kawax - boar :kim - ram :kimnar - flock :kojun - pig :mesgit - bat :munda - bull :muryo - cat :mutat - butterfly :nokri - hawk :oxol - grass :pipim - puppy :sabax - dog :sabjun - bitch :siģa - donkey :solha - corn, maize :šarnax - sharnakh (a race of mutants, looking like a cross between orcs and felines) :tehen - tiger [cf. taiseŋ in Matebbo, a Southern Wilderness language] :tolgo - tree :ubad - horse :weysi - sugar cane [Yoketian wēsi] Substances :ernu - soil :hejam - gold :itra - stone :kel - water :nepuļ - honey :sange - smoke :solkel - wine Made from maize, thus closer to ancient "Bourbon whisky" :šebet - air :uruš - fire :uruškel - distilled alcohol :wed - bread :weysina - sugar [Yoketian wēsina] :zaštu - salt Directions :belan - north :oršib - east :ortah - west :ģala - south :nir - up :wada - down :pan - beyond :go - out :še - into, inside :kib - front :hum (homak) - back Sky and weather :kiba - to rain :kibaļo - rain :kukel - flood :lonig - snow, ice :minu - star :muyal - cloud :nehad - sky :nilzo - hail :Paji - Big Moon :podšib - heat :Šib - sun the Sun of the Nolikans is the star known to ancient Terrans as 61 Virginis :Xiloļ - Small Moon :weš - shadow Time :xaza - time :cida - day :jerga - twilight :kol - morning :koljerga - dawn :tah - evening :tahjerga - dusk :geļ - night :cerna - 9-day week (based on the phases of the Small Moon) Yoketian :dezam - sowing time :emadu - harvest time :kibxaza - monsoon period Category:Dictionary